


Still

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Josh surprises Tyler with some good, old-fashioned birthday sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153848774743/will-you-write-some-joshler-birthday-sex-for) on tumblr suggested birthday sex. this is for you, tyler joseph. i hope you have the best birthday (sex) ever.

The cab pulled up outside of Tyler’s house with a screech, depositing Josh unceremoniously onto the front street. Tyler only knew this because of the yelling.

It was 11:54 at night and he’d been getting ready for bed, turning the sheets down and yawning into the crook of his arm. Then the screech, a bang, and raised voices. And his phone was ringing, rattling on the nightstand.

Josh.

“Hi, baby,” Tyler greeted, bringing the phone to his ear and going to the window, sliding the blinds back surreptitiously and peeking out.

He realized that the yelling on the front street was simultaneously echoing down the line and into his ear, making him cringe away from the receiver. “Hi. So, I’m out front. I forgot my wallet.”

Tyler hadn’t exactly been expecting company tonight, so he was clad only in a T-shirt, athletic shorts, and a pair of gray socks. He wiggled his toes on the hard wood floor of the bedroom and then slid his feet into his slippers. “I’ll be down in a second.”

When he emerged from the front door with a light jacket wrapped around him the driver was still yelling at Josh, who was standing with his bag in hand beside the cab, smiling secretively at Tyler.

“Hi, hi, hey,” Tyler said to the guy in the driver’s seat as he came around that side. In this particular secluded cul-de-sac of suburban Columbus, there weren’t many disturbances after dark like this. That had been the main reason Tyler decided to buy a house here in the first place - it was mostly old folks and couples with no kids. He could see quite a few of his neighbors peeking through the blinds now, watching the suspicious scene playing out on the front street.

“You have my money?” The driver snarled.

“Yeah, I have your money.” Tyler leafed through his wallet, turned to Josh. “Coming from your house?”

Josh nodded and Tyler forked a twenty over. The guy snatched it out of his hand and peeled off without bothering with change. Josh and Tyler stood coughing in the smoke that had billowed out from his tires.

When it dissipated, Tyler slid his wallet back into the pocket of his jacket. “How do you manage to forget your wallet for a five minute ride to my house?”

Without answering, Josh grabbed Tyler’s hand and hauled him back onto the porch, through the unlocked door, and into the foyer.

“Josh?” Tyler laughed, and was shoved abruptly up against the back of the door once it was closed.

“It’s a long story,” Josh muttered, lips working over Tyler’s and then down his chin, slipping over to the side of Tyler’s neck.

Tyler knotted a hand in Josh’s hair and tugged. “We have time.”

“No, we don’t.” Leaning back, Josh glanced up at Tyler and then to the clock on the wall. The hands hit 12 AM and Josh grinned, ducked down to jerk violently at Tyler’s legs, hoisting him up so that Tyler had no choice but to wrap his legs around Josh’s waist, his arms around Josh’s shoulders. Josh smiled broadly and leaned their foreheads together and Tyler felt it melt through him as it always did. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“You came over just to wish me happy birthday?” Tyler blushed, feeling the heat between them.

Josh nodded, then his gaze flitted down, to the bag he’d dropped when he closed the door. “And a little something else.”

Tyler felt his blush burn harder. ”Can I assume there’s not just clothes in there?”

Nodding once more, Josh dipped with Tyler still in his arms. ”Would you mind?”

With a shake of his head, Tyler leaned over as far as he could and grabbed Josh’s bag, which wasn’t as heavy as he thought it might be. He must not have brought all the toys they frequently had fun with, just one or two. Still, the thought had him stirring in his shorts as Josh began to carry him up the stairs. He lost his slippers on the landing, but was still in his gray socks by the time Josh leaned him down onto his rolled down bed.

Tyler let the bag rest beside them as Josh braced himself over him. ”Were you getting ready to sleep?”

”Mhm.” Tyler nodded and tried to haul Josh down for another kiss, but Josh wasn’t budging.

“You should’ve told me, baby. We can just sleep if you want.”

“No!” Tyler said, a little too fervently. He blushed again, hands flitting around the back collar of Josh’s shirt. “No, please. I know I’m not really in sexy attire tonight, but please. I’m really curious as to what’s in the bag now.”

He rolled his hips against Josh to prove his point and Josh reciprocated with a little thrust of his own and a moan stifled against Tyler’s shoulder. Which he then gave a quick kiss to. “M’kay. Anything for the birthday boy, I guess.”

“You _guess_?” Tyler frowned. “You were the one who came over unannounced, bro.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Josh said, placatingly. “Also, you look sexy in anything you wear. But I really wanna take what you’re wearing off of you.”

Sighing, Tyler squirmed a bit. “Go ahead.”

Josh went slow, running his hands over Tyler’s arms and down to the hem of his shirt, which he pushed up with his palms skimming Tyler’s torso, then back down to the waist of his shorts. He pushed these off as well, letting Tyler’s half-hard cock bob up, and ghosted his hands over Tyler’s thighs, squeezed his hips. Neither of them bothered to take the socks off.

“Can I see what’s in the bag now, Joshie?” Tyler pulled plaintively on a lock of Josh’s hair.

But Josh just smirked, shook his head, and shoved the bag onto the floor with a thump, following after it as Tyler whined. There was the sound of the bag being unzipped and then Josh reappeared with the lube. “Wanna stretch you first, okay?”

Tyler’s cock liked the sound of that, jumping between his legs as Tyler bit his lower lip. “Okay.”

Josh did this slowly, too, stretched out beside Tyler with his arm curved under Tyler’s thigh, which was pushed up toward his chest. The other leg was bent wide, allowing Josh to slide his fingers easily in and out with minimal resistance.

Josh kissed him as he went, the squelching sounds from below oddly comforting. Tyler could see past Josh’s pink hair to the window, where the blinds were still askew. He could see the moon high on its dark canvas, the stars twinkling in at them. He arched and choked as Josh’s fingers hit his prostate.

“Ty?” Josh asked, wonderingly.

“I love you,” Tyler said immediately, and kissed Josh again, slow and hard with his fingers in Josh’s hair and Josh’s scissoring inside him. Then, pulling back, “Let me see now. Please?”

“Anything for the birthday boy,” Josh repeated, complete with smarmy little grin. He slid his fingers carefully out of Tyler and swiped them on the sheets. Which Tyler found hard to be annoyed with because his cock was an incessant throb between his legs by now and dirty sheets were nothing compared to what he hoped Josh had brought with him.

Rummaging noises floated up from beside the bed and Tyler fisted himself a few times, flicked his finger against the underside of the head until Josh leaned over and placed two items side by side on the turned-down sheets.

One, a metal cock ring. Two, a pink dildo, curved and slim, with ridges and fake veins running the length and a switch on the end that told Tyler it did more than just sit there while it fucked you. Neither of these items were things Tyler had ever seen before.

“Josh…”

“Your birthday presents. As well as something I have planned for later on today. We don’t have to use either of them tonight if you don’t want or we can use one-“

“Just the dildo.” Tyler took the cock ring and set it aside. “We can use that some other time.”

Josh took it and placed it back in the bag, then settled himself beside Tyler on the bed once more.

“Does it vibrate?” Tyler asked, and couldn’t keep from touching himself more, putting on a show for Josh.

Josh nodded, his face flushed, and nudged Tyler’s thigh. “Over.”

On his hands and knees, Tyler put his face low to the bed and his ass up high, wiggling it for Josh, who gave him a gentle swat to one cheek. “Be good. I would hate to have to spank the birthday boy.”

“Oh, that would be _tragic_.” His voice broke on the last word as Josh pressed the dildo to his entrance and his hole began to spasm around it, ready to take it in after Josh’s fingers had left him feeling so empty. “Please, baby.”

“I was gonna say to use the magic word, but you beat me to it.” Josh leaned over, pressed a gentle kiss to Tyler’s shoulder, and began to push the dildo in.

Tyler took it easily, a blush high up on his cheeks and seemingly everywhere else, too. He dug his toes, warm inside his socks, into the mattress and fisted his fingers into the sheets, where they felt like they were burning up.

“You doin’ okay?” Josh asked, and a soothing hand passed itself over the small of Tyler’s back.

“Yes. Perfect.” He wiggled against the dildo stretching him out. “More.”

Josh pushed harder and the dildo slid in another few inches, the head curving up against Tyler’s prostate and making his eyes roll back to the whites. “T-Turn it on. Please, Josh. Turn it on.”

There was a quiet grunt from Josh, a click from the dildo, and it started throttling against his spot, making him shake along with it. His dick gave a hard twitch and a drizzle of precum dropped to the bed. “Fuck, Tyler.” Josh was still fully clothed behind him, climbing between his legs and…shit. He was pressing his groin against the base of the dildo, rutting against Tyler’s ass like he was actually fucking him.

Tyler moaned brokenly and tore at his hair as best he could with it growing in as it was. Still, he found the wherewithal to say, “I d-didn’t know your dick vibrated, babe.”

Josh laughed, hands pushing their way up Tyler’s back, kneading the skin as he continued to hump the dildo inside of him, barely letting it slip out, just jostling it again and again against Tyler’s prostate, getting him impossibly harder.

“Josh, can you-“ He glanced down at his dick, swaying between his legs and dribbling beneath him. “I don’t think I can.” He felt that if he moved his arms or legs even an inch, he’d collapse.

Josh pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and reached around without thinking, taking Tyler’s swollen cock and jacking him off slowly, passing his fingers over the sticky head and smearing the mess around.

His hips continued to pump the dildo inside of Tyler until Tyler was shaking, hips stuttering back and forth between the toy and Josh’s hand. His eyes were closed against the feeling, breath coming in short bursts with periodic squeaks and a moan here or there. He felt himself getting close and couldn’t even warn Josh, just threw his head back with his mouth hanging open and came.

He convulsed as he orgasmed, pushing his cock through Josh’s hand and then grinding back against the vibrations inside of him, jolting him up the bed when it got to be too much.

“Joshie, please. I can’t - I can’t-“

With a hum, Josh pulsed at the base of the dildo a few more times, and now Tyler really did fall. Into the pool of his own cum, thrashing against the overstimulation and whining with tears in his eyes. “ _Josh._ ”

“Sorry,” Josh said, but didn’t sound too sincere as he slid the dildo from Tyler’s ass and turned it off. “Had to see you do that.”

Tyler groaned and fisted a pillow, ready to hit Josh with it. But Josh’s head came down on top of it inside, right next to Tyler’s. “Happy birthday.”

Tyler slid a leg between Josh’s and felt the fight go out of him. “Thank you. I didn’t expect you to come over tonight.”

“That’s why it was a surprise.”

“How the hell did you forget your wallet?”

“Oh.” Josh rolled his eyes. “I wanted to surprise you right at 12, but I gave my old car here to Jordan a while ago so I had to hail a cab. I got caught up on what to wear and before I knew it it was 11:45 and my taxi was out front so I ran out without my wallet.”

“When you need the dick, am I right?”

“When you need to _give_ the dick, you mean.”

Tyler smiled and leaned in for another kiss, his eyes growing heavy. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
